


your touch is my safety

by feralwillgrhm



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Come Eating, M/M, Needy Will, Pet death (briefly), Some fluff too, Top Hannibal Lecter, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralwillgrhm/pseuds/feralwillgrhm
Summary: Will had been touch-starved for a while, but he didn't realise how much he craved it until Hannibal came into his life and initiated touch between them repeatedly. It left him wanting more and trembling at night in bed, but he never knew how to tell Hannibal. That was until he finally cracked.Or: 5 times Hannibal touched Will and he barely kept things together, and 1 time he gave in.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 244





	your touch is my safety

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me being so very touch-starved in lockdown, enjoy! (no sympathy pls)

Will was so touch-starved that it started consuming his daily life. He ached for the skin on skin contact, even if it was just a hand brushing his. He found himself jealous whenever he saw people holding hands or hugging. He wanted that intimacy but was also uncomfortable with most people he met both in his job and outside of it. That was until he met Hannibal. 

Hannibal showed a curiosity in Will that no one else had ever displayed, which caught Will off guard. He wasn’t used to catching someone’s attention and letting them stay. He started having therapy sessions with the man and Hannibal often invited him over for dinner. This was all very new. 

The first time Hannibal touched Will, it sent him into an internal frenzy even though it was very casual. It was after their first therapy session and Will was a bit on edge anyway, trying to get used to opening up again after bottling things up for months. 

“I appreciate you telling me as much as you did. The start is never easy.” Hannibal gave Will a warm smile and placed his hand on Will’s shoulder. 

Will tried to not react to it because he would be embarrassed about Hannibal seeing how pathetic he was. The warmth seeped through his shirt and grounded him, feeling his anxiety slowly slip away. It was nice and he wished he could ask him for more, but he shook that thought away. He would take all he could get right now and this was a good place to begin. 

Will left the building feeling better than he did in a while. Being in the presence of Hannibal was different, and he felt slightly smug that a lot of his time was devoted to him. 

At night when he was lying in bed, his mind strayed back to the feeling of Hannibal’s hand on him and his cock stirred. Was this all it really took these days to get him going? It was worse than a pubescent teenager but the touch of an inviting, comforting man was exactly what he needed right now. 

He thought about them kissing; heated on Hannibal’s desk and it wasn’t long before Will’s hips arched upwards and he spilled over his hand and onto his stomach, panting loudly. Will’s imagination was often vivid, and thinking about Hannibal felt so real. God, how he longed for that contact. 

The second time Hannibal touched Will, it was under more intense circumstances. Will found himself deep in a seizure, unable to control the spasms of his body. Hannibal was right there, trying to settle him through touch. He placed his hands onto Will’s face and palmed his forehead, gaging how intense his seizure was. 

Will wasn’t able to recollect that Hannibal was touching him, but when he slowly came back to reality, drained and could probably fall asleep there and then, he became aware that a hand was on his left cheek and he felt himself leaning into it. He was flushed and sweaty, and Hannibal’s hand was the right temperature to give him some relief. It was also soft; definitely well looked after with expensive hand creams. 

He was dazed, but didn’t want to be too obvious so he lifted his head up properly, sad at the loss. 

“Are you alright Will? You came in here very distraught and then started having a seizure.”

“I’m okay. I just feel really tired.” 

“Well, you can sleep here if you like, I have a guest bedroom. It’s late and I don’t want you driving home in this state.” 

This unnerved Will, but he also was too tired to even think about his journey home. He nodded and let himself be guided to the bedroom. He borrowed pyjama bottoms from Hannibal and melted into the mattress. He thought about Hannibal sleeping in the next room and craved the warmth of his body next to him. 

It was impolite of him as he was a guest, but he couldn’t help himself. His hand drifted towards his cock and once again, he came with the thought of Hannibal’s hands on him. His fist stuffed into his mouth hopefully stopped the sound of his cry being heard through the wall. 

The third time Hannibal touched Will was after an explosion of anger. Will was frustrated at himself for being in the state that he was and frustrated with Jack pushing him too much at work. He needed a break. His head was a mess. He got too caught up in it that he smashed the bathroom mirror, clean in the middle. 

The cracks were splayed out like a spider’s web and the pieces slowly crumbled. The pain didn’t register until a few seconds later when he felt the throbbing. He looked down at his hand and watched as the blood dripped from his knuckles onto the white tiles. His hand was in a state, the clear wounds oozing. He ran it under the tap, hissing at the freezing water. 

It was like Hannibal sensed it. A knock rattled the door whilst Will was trying to contain the bleeding and he ran to let him in, trying not to spill blood anywhere. Hannibal looked concerned. 

“What happened?” 

“Nothing. It was just a moment of stupidity.”

“Where’s your first aid kit?” Will directed him to under the kitchen sink where he didn’t have a lot, but hopefully enough to contain the bleeding. 

Hannibal sat him down at the dining room table and carefully held up his hand; a feather-light touch. He treated Will like he was made of glass, susceptible to breaking at any moment. A shiver went up Will’s spine as he watched Hannibal slowly wrapped a bandage around his knuckles. He jumped slightly when the material touched the wounds but he was calm. 

“I’m glad I came when I did. I hope you weren’t planning on hurting yourself any further.” 

Will chuckled. “Luckily for you, I wasn’t. Good timing.” 

Hannibal tucked the bandage in so it stayed in place. Hannibal had such steady hands that Will hardly felt anything. He couldn’t take his eyes off the way his fingers moved. Like steady instruments. They were long and deft and Will was guilty of letting his mind stray again. He thought about them around his cock, stroking him slowly yet firmly, gradually bringing him to orgasm. Will could bet that he could make him come more than once consecutively. The thought made his blood rush south and felt his cheeks heat slightly. 

“Make sure you don’t bump it, and give it a clean every few hours.” He noticed Will was dazed and a red was dusted across his cheeks. “Are you feeling alright?” 

Hannibal’s voice snapped him out of his fantasy. Will brought his hands to his crotch quickly but hopefully Hannibal couldn’t tell what he was feeling. 

Will found his mind running wild that night. Hannibal’s fingers took over his thoughts, but this time he was thinking about them inside him, hitting his prostate whilst he was bent over. He even found himself moaning Hannibal’s name into the quiet of his house. 

He imagined that Hannibal’s fingers would fill him up, have him begging to come even before he has his cock inside him. Being a surgeon, Will knew for sure that Hannibal would know exactly what to do and where exactly to touch, reducing him to a quivering mess. Skillful but gentle. 

His body ached for Hannibal. He wanted to feel him all over. Inside him. Learn every part of his body and for Hannibal do the same for him. He was sick of himself, his own company in the bedroom and he had the need to be praised and pleasured in a way that he’d never felt. 

Will cried out when he came, thinking about himself clenching around Hannibal’s fingers. 

He hated how empty he felt afterwards. 

The fourth time Hannibal touched Will, he almost let his guard slip. Hannibal was having a dinner party with a few guests who were all dressed up to the nines, and Will felt somewhat out of place. But Hannibal made sure he was comfortable and not overwhelmed by any sorts, otherwise he would make the hint for people to leave. This made Will feel warm inside. No one had thought to go out of their way to do something like for him before. Truth be told, he was fine but just getting bored of people’s dry conversation. 

Hannibal did make it a habit to introduce to Will to everyone at the party, even though he wasn’t that bothered. Some people had a suggestive look about them when they were together, admiring how they looked side by side. Hannibal took him to introduce to a surgeon he used to work with. 

“Will, this is Gavin Carter. Gavin, this is Will Graham.” Hannibal guided Will arounded with a hand on the small of his back which lingered there, but this time it drifted up his spine and was placed on the back of his neck. He was sensitive there anyway, feeling a jolt through his nerves, but then Hannibal lightly squeezed his nape. 

If it wasn’t for everyone around him and Hannibal himself, his knees would’ve buckled. He didn’t know a touch like that would affect him so much, but he felt it go right through him. It took the air right out of him but tried to keep himself composed so no one questioned it. Breathing through his nose, he focused on the conversation to keep his mind from running wild and letting his cock get hard in front of all of these people. 

Will was used to letting people take control of him, both outside and inside the bedroom, but with a simple squeeze of his neck, he suddenly realised how easy he would let Hannibal lie him down and have his way with him. He felt ashamed that he often thought about Hannibal in a manner that got him excited, but he’d never felt so strongly about someone either. 

He didn’t want to make the first move as he wasn’t even sure Hannibal had the same emotions for him. Unless his body betrayed him and gave him a direct hint which luckily it hasn’t done so yet. 

It was hard to focus on what Gavin was saying with the hand still on his neck. It was subtle but he was sure Hannibal lightly swiped his thumb over his skin back and forth. Goosebumps spread over Will’s body, like a natural reaction to Hannibal’s touch. He didn’t know how long he could keep this up without crumbling and begging for more. 

Through gritted teeth, he made it to the end of the dinner party without insisting on leaving and Hannibal seemed pleased. 

The fifth time Hannibal touched him, Will was grateful that he was there for him and could bring comfort in such a simple way. 

Will picked up a lot of stray dogs along the way, but he never felt like he had too many and he was content with them always around. They were a lot more tolerable than humans the majority of the time. 

He noticed one of his older dogs deteriorating but he refused to believe it would be the end. The vet bills racked up and Shadow eventually passed away with internal bleeding. Will got his ashes and spread them in the back garden and in the river where he fished; Shadow’s favourite spots. Losing a pet affected him more than anyone he knew. They were his friends and when he spoke to them, Will felt like they actually listened. With people, it was a different story. 

He knew he would need time alone but Hannibal insisted on visiting him one day, just to check up on how he was feeling. 

“I’ll get through it but I’m not feeling my best right now.” It was evident, as his eyes were bloodshot from crying. 

Hannibal stood in front of him and opened up his arms. “Can I?” Will wasn’t expecting this as Hannibal hadn’t shown this kind of affection for him yet. It took him aback, but honestly right now, he couldn’t say no to a hug. Will nodded, his body already sagging forward as Hannibal wrapped himself around him. 

His body was like an enigma, warm and soft and hard all at the same time and it was exactly what Will needed. Will had his chin tucked into the side of Hannibal’s neck and the musky scent of his expensive aftershave shrouded him and made his mouth water. 

Hannibal was definitely holding Will up at this point, the tight grip around his shoulders making sure he wasn’t going anywhere, but also to be a supportive friend. Will’s arms hung limply and he felt dazed, surrounded in only Hannibal. This heightened his need. His need for Hannibal’s mouth on him, to take him apart piece by piece and reduce him to an incoherent mess before slowly putting him back together again. A whine almost slipped from his throat but he managed to hold it back. 

A hand came up to the back of his neck again to cup it, and he felt fingertips slide into his hair. A shudder wracked through his body. His scalp was sensitive and even a touch at the nape had his eyes rolling back in pleasure. He was like a cat, eager for fingers to be wrapped up in his curls and scratch at his scalp. But he didn’t expect Hannibal to do so. 

After a couple of minutes, Hannibal pulled back and had a knowing look about him. “I sense that you needed that?” Will flushed slightly. 

“Yeah. Thank you, Hannibal.” He felt a bit awkward admitting so, but Hannibal didn’t seem fazed by it.

“You know I am always here for you. Losing a pet can be one of the worst feelings in the world.” Will made a noise in agreement. 

Just like that, he had a bit more life in him and felt the sadness etch away, replaced by warm energy. He wanted to tell Hannibal everything, how he felt, what he meant to him, but he could just never gauge the right moment. He hated himself for not being open in that aspect when he shared all about the state of his mental health. What was getting in the way?

Perhaps ruining the only friendship he had, which would tear him to shreds. 

The sixth time Hannibal touched him, Will finally crumbled and came clean to Hannibal. It wasn’t planned, considering the situation. 

Hannibal invited him over for dinner again, boasting that he had an exquisite piece of lamb that he wished Will to try. Lamb wasn’t one of Will’s favourites, but he knew when Hannibal cooked it, it would be delicious. 

“Care to be my sous chef?” Hannibal held out a sharp knife for Will, who took it gently. He chopped up the potatoes and vegetables as instructed, but then Hannibal suggested that he could help him debone the lamb. 

When it came to fish, Will could probably do it with his eyes closed, but there was no doubt that he was struggling with the lamb, almost butchering in it in a way that would be considered a crime.

“Here, let me show you.” Will was ready for Hannibal to step in and take over, but instead he pressed himself against Will’s back, pushing him into the counter and placed his hands over his, guiding him over the fatty meat. 

Will couldn’t concentrate. This was a lot more intense than the previous times Hannibal touched him, fully aware of Hannibal’s rigid body against him. He could tell he was lean underneath his clothes, aware of what he put into his body and keeping himself fit. Will’s face heated up the more he thought about Hannibal’s crotch pressed into his ass. God, it had been so long and he wanted it more than anything right now. 

“Are you listening, Will? Push the knife down this way to cut right beside the bone and you won’t waste any of the meat.” 

“Knife goes this way so you don’t waste anything, yeah, I’ve got it.” His heart was racing and there was no doubt that Hannibal could feel it too. The effect that he had on him. 

“I don’t think you do quite have it, Will.” Hannibal whispered into his ear, brushing his lips over the flesh. 

It was all too much for Will. It was suddenly so hot, stifling even, and he could feel the sweat drip down the side of his forehead. His body was moving before his brain had a chance to catch up, pushing back onto Hannibal’s crotch. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry-” Will blurted, his cock starting to throb. 

Hannibal didn’t pull away and in fact bracketed Will further in between him and the countertop. 

“So this is what you want?” Hannibal nosed the nape of Will’s neck, taking in his musk with a mix of sweat. He would bottle up that scent if he could. Will nodded repeatedly. “Use your words.” The sudden dominance set a shiver throughout Will. 

“Please, I need you. I want to feel you all over.” He panted, finally giving himself up for Hannibal. 

“That wasn’t so hard was it?” He maneuvered Will so he was finally facing him, taking in his beautiful state. His pupils were blown and lips already bitten raw. “Truth be told, I knew how you felt, but I wanted to wait until you were comfortable. I would’ve waited forever for you.” 

Will let out a laugh. “Trust you to be all romantic when I’m the horniest I’ve been in a long time.” There was an obvious bulge in his pants now and he throbbed for Hannibal’s hand or mouth. Hannibal took his hand and led him up to his bedroom. Their first time was not made for the kitchen. 

Hannibal’s bedroom didn’t surprise Will. It was dark and had stunning furnishings, just like the rest of his house. He suddenly felt nervous under Hannibal’s gaze, conscious of how he was standing and what to do with his hands. Hannibal stood forward and cupped Will’s face in his hands before leaning in, pressing their lips together. 

Will melted into the softness, already desperate for more but he wanted to savour this. It was all building up to this moment. He could tell Hannibal was skilled in this department, his lips moving languidly and making Will’s knees tremble. Little satisfied noises were coming from Will and Hannibal then took it up a notch, the kiss getting more heated.

Will could feel his lips swell. It was the most intense kiss he’d experience and the best; everything before this immediately seemed mediocre. If he could freeze a moment in time, it would be Hannibal’s tongue breaching his mouth and devouring him. He wasn’t even inside him yet and he could already feel himself leaking in his underwear. 

Hannibal broke the kiss and smirked when Will whined at the loss. 

“Needy, aren’t you?” 

“If something doesn’t happen soon, I will come in my pants.” 

“Patience, my dear boy.” Hannibal slowly undressed them both until they were standing in front of each other fully naked. He revelled in the beautiful sight of Will’s body; dark hair spread across his chest and above his cock, toned muscle that had a nice flush to it. He couldn’t wait to leave him shaking with pleasure and look even more devine post-orgasm. 

Will could’ve guessed Hannibal was hung, but seeing his cock curved towards his stomach made it even more real. His hole clenched, eager for it to fill him up. 

“Lie down on the bed for me, please.” Will was quick to obey, lying against the soft pillows with his legs spread open. Hannibal’s eyes were dark with hunger, ready to slide into his beautiful body. He grabbed lube and a condom from the bedside table. “I trust that you are clean, but just this time we can’t be too careful.” Will nodded enthusiastically, he just needed Hannibal inside him immediately. 

Hannibal knelt in between his open legs and squeezed some of the transparent liquid onto a couple of fingers. Will let out a puff of breath. 

“Do you finger yourself often, Will?” 

“Uh, sometimes in the shower I guess, but it’s been a while since someone else did it and it was awkward and fumbly. I didn’t enjoy it. Too much prodding and not enough pleasure.” Hannibal smirked. 

“Well, let me look after you. I will make you feel good.” Will trusted that he was skilled with his fingers, considering they were long and thin and probably could touch every part of inside him. Hannibal brought his fingers to Will’s hole and he hissed at the coolness before it turned to a moan as Hannibal rubbed at the sensitive skin. 

“Please.” Will let out a whimper and then Hannibal inserted a finger slowly. He was already convinced that this was the best he’d ever had up to this point. Hannibal’s muscles bulged as he worked his finger into Will, taking in how the man felt around him. The delicious warm heat. Another finger was added and Will was panting quietly, the sensation of Hannibal inside him working him up quickly. 

Hannibal had never seen such a pretty sight. Will’s pale skin flushed and sweaty, curls sticking to his forehead and cock leaving a trail of precum every time it bobbed against his stomach. He wanted to make him feel everything, to spark pleasure through every nerve and have him crying for more. 

He knew that Will was ready after adding a third finger and the man was squirming, begging for his cock. 

“Hannibal, I need you. Please.” 

Hannibal brought a hand to Will’s face, stroking his cheek to try and calm him a bit. “Don’t worry, I’m right here.” He lined up his thick cock and pushed into Will slowly, groaning as the warm, velvety heat took him. He was tight and felt incredible around his length. Hannibal made sure Will’s legs were around his waist so he could get in as deep as possible.

“Ah, fuck!” Will cried out, feeling so full of Hannibal and Hannibal only. It was intoxicating and he needed the man to move before he tried to do it for him. The man grabbed at Hannibal’s shoulders, clinging on for dear life. 

Hannibal slowly thrusted his hips, making sure Will could feel every movement of his cock rubbing against his walls. The friction was amazing, and had Will’s eyes rolling into the back of his head. He’d already decided that he wouldn’t want anyone else to fuck him apart from Hannibal from now on. 

Every time Hannibal hit his prostate, Will let out the satisfying moans Hannibal had heard. Breathy and high-pitched; he would gladly listen to it on a loop all of the time. He picked up the pace, the headboard rattling against the wall loudly. Thank god there was no one next door to hear this. 

Hannibal leaned down for a kiss, but it was more like a mix of clashing teeth and panting into each other’s mouths. It was hot and messy and neither of them would have it any other way. 

Hannibal considered himself as someone to have high stamina in the bedroom, but this man, Will Graham, had him heading towards an orgasm quicker than anyone else had before. He was just so intriguing and addictive in every way. This sparked someone between them that neither had expected, but they knew that they were meant to end up here. It felt more right than anything else in the world. 

“Shit, I’m gonna- I’m gonna come.”

“Good boy, that’s it. Come for me.” Hannibal wrapped one of his hands around Will’s flushed cock and it only took a couple of strokes before the man was crying out, making a face that Hannibal would remember forever, and spurting on his stomach and over Hannibal’s fingers. 

Hannibal didn’t even hesitate and put his fingers into his mouth, consuming the salty, yet moreish taste of Will. He moaned at the taste and Will observed, panting loudly and probably aroused again. 

“Delicious.” Hannibal commented, before driving into Will again. His thrusts were getting sloppy as he grew closer to orgasm. After just coming, Will was oversensitive and his eyes glazed over. Hannibal thrust one last time and came, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a long moan. Will moaned with him, the sight of Hannibal tipping over the edge stirring his cock. 

They lay side by side, their breaths synchronised and the heat of their bodies bleeding into each other. 

“I’ve never… felt like that, ever.” Will confessed, staring at the ceiling.  
“Truth be told Will, neither have I. You are special, to say the least.” He took one of Will’s hands and brought his palm to his mouth to lightly kiss it. 

Being so close and intimate, it really was apparent that the only thing they needed was each other.


End file.
